The Wandless Magic
by Tree Number Two
Summary: New changes occur in the Hogwarts curriculum involving characters loosely based on zany little old me. I like this one :)


Dumbledore walked along the corridor towards the staff room, humming "Blues for Alice" all the way. He had an announcement to make. It was two days before term started, and all the teachers had arrived that morning to begin the year. Dumbledore had been struggling with the school governors ever since he discovered an empty classroom filled with old wooden music stands and dust. It had never occured to him before, that Hogwarts was lacking a music department, and judging by the room he'd found it hadn't always been that way. It had been hard enough convincing all the school governors that music was worth having in the curriculum; he wasn't about to tell them he'd hired a Muggle for the job. But, they hadn't asked.

"Music? Is that what this school's teachings concern?" asked Mr. Giorno, the oldest and crankiest of all the school governors.

"Well, every other school has a music program. I feel it's enriching and important to the students of Hogwarts," replied Dumbledore.

"Every other _Muggle_ school. Muggles do it, it's not magic."

"Oh, but it is. It's the only magic both Muggles and wizards are capable of. Not all of them, either, may I add. It takes skill and talent. It is the only wandless magic." said Dumbledore calmly, smiling at Mr. Giorno politely.

"What respectable wizard has ever built their careers around music, then?" snapped Giorno.

"Let me think... Scott Joplin, Thelonius Monk (sheer genius, he was), John Williams (brilliant), the young Mr. Dave Matthews, the Weird Sisters (here for the Yule Ball), Handel, Charlie Parker... Mozart," Mozart wasn't actually a wizard, but as Mr. Giorno didn't seem to recognize a few of the other names, Dumbledore threw that one in for effect, "need I go on?"

"Well, then. I suppose I can't stop the other governors from going along with the foolish idea, and I guess you deserve an attempt. But, don't come complaining to me when it swings around and kicks you in the ass."Mr. Giorno grumped. Dumbledore just chuckled. 

That was the basic idea of most of his conversations with all of the school governors, only some seemed more interested and supportive of the plan instead of insisting it would "kick him in the ass". They all asked the same kind of questions, though. Weren't so sure music classified as magic. Dumbledore was giddy as all get out when the vote came out in favor of starting up a music department, though. But, they never did ask whether or not the new teacher was to be a Muggle. Never in their wildest dreams would one be galavanting around the school, as a teacher, no less. They only asked for his name. Well, Frank Vespucci is a name that sounds wizardy enough, I guess. That satisfied them.

Now, Dumbledore wasn't actually breaking the law. Not at all, actually. The Wizarding code for Secrecy specifically specified that Muggle parents of Muggle-born wizards were allowed full contact with all places primarily made for wizards. The only restriction for a Muggle parent was that they were not to own a wand or perform magic with a wand, which would be stupid, anyway, because that would make them a wizard, too, now wouldn't it? Julia Vespucci, Frank's daughter, was accepted into Salem School for Witchcraft and Wizardry four years ago. She was a witch, and Frank, her father, was a Muggle. There was no reason he shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts, and he knew more about music than any other person Dumbledore had ever set eyes on. The Vespucci's arrived that morning as well, straight from their home in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. Julia was going into her fifth year, but the music program wouldn't be officially starting untill the second quarter of the year. This allowed time for students to adjust their schedules if they wanted to be a part of the music program. Frank had plans for the first quarter, however, and even though his job wouldn't even be started, he had a feeling he'd have the most difficult job before it did.

Dumbledore opened the staff room door to find the familiar faces of the Hogwarts Professors sitting around the oval-shaped mahogany table, chatting pleasantly, and giving out warm greetings to one another. Before he stepped in, Dumbledore felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked around to find Mr. Vespucci, smiling behind his crooked glasses and unwonted new wizard robes.

"Ah, here we are, Frank! I can't tell you how delighted I am to have you here!" chimed Dumbledore.

"Well I can't tell you how shocked I am to be here. Delighted and shocked! I'll tell you, I think I'm going to like it here."

"I think everyone likes it here. Step in, step in. I'll introduce you."

They entered the staff room, now littered with chatter and growing rather loud. Dumbledore smiled as he tried to get everyone's attention. 

"Excuse me.... Excuse me! .... EXCUSE ME!" everyone's eyes moved to the front of the room, a few lingered on Mr. Vespucci, some smiling politely to him.

"I daresay, that may be you in a few days," Dumbledore started, "But now that I have your attention, I can make a few announcements you may or may not be interested in."

"I think I'll begin with the one I myself am most excited about, concerning Mr. Frank Vespucci here. I was not aware, and I think you may not be, either, that sometime in the life of Hogwarts there was a music department in the curriculum. Well, I am pleased to tell you that once again, music will ring in the halls of the castle. This is Mr... Professor Frank Vespucci, who will be acting as a choral director, a band director, and a music theory instructor to any student who is, or becomes, interested in the feild of Music between now and the second quarter of the school year. They will be classes, not just free time activities, and I'm looking forward to seeing what Frank has in store for the students. He's come all the way from Philadelphia with his daughter, Julia, who will be a student here herself. I am expecting great things from both of them." 

"I am also pleased to announce that Miss Fleur Delacour will take the open spot as Defense Against the Dark Arts. You remember her from the Triwizard Tournament, I think, how could we forget?" Snape gave her a dirty-ish look, but shifted to a more comfortable position in his chair, getting used to the idea he'd never be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore went on to say a few other things to the Professors that they'd heard about a thousand times before. 

Frank had seated himself in between Professor Snape and Professor Binns. He tried not to appear too beside himself that he was beside a ghost, and Snape eyed him suspiciously for a second or two when he caught him trying not to stare at Binns. Frank listened with intent to the announcements, which Snape also took note of. He felt like there was something definitely fishy about him. However, after the short meeting, everyone went back to talking, and Professor Snape along with everyone else became aware that the new guy from the States was very nice and had a lovely sense of humor. No one, not even Snape, could miss that. 

"How'dya come by the job, then, Frank?" asked Hagrid.

"I met Albus when he was in Philly for some sort of what-not 'bout fourteen years ago. I was playing saxophone in a jazz club, before I had my Julia and everything. I was only, let's see ~*counting on fingers*~ twenty then. I was still in school and everything, but old Dumbledore liked me or something, and we kept in touch after he came back home to jolly old Blighty here. He's a nice fella, Dumbledore."

"Damn straight, he is," said Hagrid beaming. "Glad ter have ya here!"

"So you were still in school when you were twenty?" asked Snape, trying not to be too rude or anything.

"Yeah. I continued studying music education after I graduated. At Julliard." mentioning the name of his school to Snape made him feel funny and he wished he hadn't done it. But, what was said was said, and he held together a nice discussion with Snape and the rest of the teachers without another awkward moment.

END OF CHUNK NUMBER ONE OF THIS HERE STORY

hope you enjoyed this chunk; review if you wish to brighten up my day a bit :P

DISCLAIMER: I own only Julia and Frank Vespucci. Everything else is from the mind of Ms. Rowling, God bless her! Except like, Philadelphia and Dave Matthews and all that good stuff, which I don't own either :)) 


End file.
